Revenge
by lace and silk
Summary: Jack wants a quiet night in the Hub with Ianto. But when does anything go to plan? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jack wants a quiet night in the Hub with Ianto. But when does anything go to plan?**

**Rating: T to be safe, not sure where I want to go with later chapters.**

Revenge

'Ianto!' Jack's voice called down from his office.

'Ianto, I have an assignment for you, now get up here immediately!'

Ianto sighed, wondering how much more work he could handle. He slowly walked up to Jack's office, taking a cup of coffee with him to see if that would soothe Jack's bad mood.

He reached the office and knocked before walking in.

'Jack?' Ianto looked around the empty office. He had not seen anyone leaving.

The door shut behind him, and Ianto felt hands grab his waist and push him up against the wall. Ianto dropped the coffee on the floor, and tried to push Jack off him as Jack kissed him firmly and unrelentingly.

'Jack!' Ianto gasped when Jack finally had to stop kissing him for air.

Jack grinned at him. 'It really is an important assignment.'

'Jack, everyone else is right down there, you and I both have work to do, and there is coffee all over the floor,' Ianto said sternly. 'Now let me go.'

Jack pinned Ianto's wrists against the wall, and, when he was sure Ianto could not break free, he began nibbling Ianto's ear.

'Jack, stop!' Ianto moaned, as he felt himself slowly melting against Jack's body.

Jack kissed Ianto and grinned inwardly as he felt Ianto start to kiss him back. When they stopped kissing, Ianto was breathing heavily, and he blushed as he thought how anyone could come in at any moment.

'Jack, the others will wonder what I'm doing.'

'Let them wonder,' Jack replied mischievously, as he swept Ianto's jacket off. He tried to kiss Ianto again, but got no response, so he sighed, looking at his lover.

'I am the boss you know. What if I ordered you to?' Jack said, watching Ianto curiously.

'No,' Ianto said stiffly.

'Come on Yan, why not?' Jack pleaded.

'You just threw my suit into the coffee.'

*******************************************************************

Five minutes later, a jacket-less and Jack-less Ianto walked out of Jack's office, looking very disgruntled.

'What's with you?' Gwen asked.

'I don't like all the extra work Jack has been putting on me lately.'

'Oh it's ok, it's almost night, and then you can go home and rest,' Gwen said cheerily, turning her attention back to her work.

Ianto snorted, knowing all too well that Jack would not let Ianto go home straight away, if at all. Then he smiled to himself, as he plotted his revenge against Jack.

*******************************************************************

Jack came down the stairs at seven thirty, and made his way over to Toshiko.

'Why don't you go home now, Tosh. It's getting pretty late.'

'Oi, what about us?' Owen demanded.

'Of course, I meant all of you...'

Jack was cut short by Ianto. 'Actually Jack, I have something rather impoortant to tell everyone. If we could have a quick meeting?' Ianto smiled innocently up at Jack.

'All right then,' Jack replied uncertainly.

'This better be quick, Jones,' Owen said grumpily.

*******************************************************************

'As you know, Jack called me up to his office earlier for a very important assignment.'

Jack sat up straight in his chair, wondering what Ianto could possibly be up to.

'It wasn't that important, Yan...' he began, but Ianto cut him off again.

'Of course it is, sir. You said so yourself,' Ianto allowed himself a brief smirk.

'Well, there hasn't been any rift activity recently...' Tosh said, confused.

'No, but we need to find out what this is.'

They all leaned in to look at a picture of a grotesque alien.

'What is that?' asked Gwen, repulsed but curious.

'We don't know. This is the only current evidence we have of its existence, and we need to find out more about it. So, I got us some files from the archives,' Ianto said, gesturing towards a huge pile on the table, and smiling widely at Jack. 'It's going to be a long night.'

*******************************************************************

Jack sighed to himself, vowing to never get Ianto's suit dirty again. They had not found any other reports of this mysterious alien, and Jack had never seen it. He was sure that Ianto had invented this alien to get at Jack. He wondered how long Ianto would let this go on for, and looked up at the Welshman. Ianto grinned back at him, and Jack groaned inwardly, knowing that Ianto would make him wait for a long time. Then an idea came to Jack, and he returned Ianto's smile, as he thought of a nice way to pass the time. Ianto's face became a mask, as he worried why Jack was smiling at him like that. Then he gasped out loud.

'What?' Owen said grumpily. 'Have you finally figured out that this is a complete waste of time?'

'Uh, no,' Ianto said in a strangled voice.

Jack was smiling up at the ceiling, and he put both hands behind his head. Underneath the table, his foot was rubbing up and down Ianto's leg.

'Mmmm!' Ianto gasped.

'What?!' Owen said again.

'Nothing!' Ianto replied hurriedly.

'Really? Nothing?' Jack taunted.

Ianto shoot him a dark look, determined to make Jack wait. Just then, a smash caught everyones attention, as a cup of coffee went flying off the table.

'Oops, sorry guys!' Tosh said as she bent down under the table.

Ianto shot Jack a worried and shocked look, as Jack did not remove his foot.

'Jack!'

'Ianto?'

Everyone was looking at him weirdly, except for Tosh, who had gone bright red, and was mumbling about needing some fresh air. Jack smirked as she left the room hastily.

'Well?' Jack teased.

'I think that Owen is right. We should leave this until morning,' Ianto stammered.

Jack smirked triumphantly. 'Sounds like a good idea.'

Owen immediately grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, throwing a quick good bye over his shoulder.

'I'll go find Tosh and tell her to go home. Night,' Gwen smiled.

The door shut, and Jack smirked at Ianto again.

'Why didn't you take your foot away?!' Ianto finally blurted out, embarrassed.

'Because you're so adorable when you're embarrassed, and I needed to convince you to get everyone out of here. And now that we are alone...' Jack got up and quickly moved around the table to where Ianto was hurriedly getting out of his chair. Jack pouted, annoyed.

'Come on, Yan!'

Ianto grinned wickedly at Jack.

'You'll have to catch me first.'

Jack raised one eyebrow.

'If you do, then you can do whatever you want to me,' Ianto teased.

Jack stared at Ianto for a minute, thinking how badly he wanted that power over Ianto, then he suddenly pounced on him. Ianto quickly swung the door open, and ran down the steps into the main hub. Jack followed slowly, savouring the challenge. He was soon directly opposite Ianto, who was walking backwards while casting nervous glances back at Jack. Ianto finally turned and fled down the steps into the archives, and Jack grinned triumphantly; Ianto was trapped.

When Jack reached the archives, he heard a string of angry Welsh, as Ianto cursed himself for letting Jack trap him. Jack followed the sound, and pouted again when the noise stopped. Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown backwards, as something crashed into him. He grabbed at the Welshman who was trying to get away, and breathed into his ear 'Caught you.'

Ianto was breathing hard, leaning over Jack. Suddenly, Jack rolled them around, so that he was on top of Ianto.

They both looked up as a beeping noise went off.

'What now?!' Jack said, annoyed.

Ianto got out from under Jack, and walked up the steps and over to Tosh's computer.

'It's the rift predictor.'

'Right, we better go then,' Jack huffed.

'Should I call the others, sir?'

Jack sighed. Ianto was in full business-mode now.

'Don't bother. We can do it on our own.'

*******************************************************************

'Ianto, where is it?' Jack whispered softly.

'It's down there,' Ianto replied after looking quickly at the machine in his hand, pointing to their right.

'How far down?'

'At the end of the alleyway,' came the reply.

'Why do they always choose alleyways?' Jack muttered. 'Ok, lets get this over with.'

They both walked slowly down the alleyway, guns at the ready.

'Jack,' Ianto murmured.

'Hmm?' Jack asked, distracted.

'What is it?'

'I don't know, but I think we're about to find out.'

A movement to his right made Ianto jump.

'Jack,' he said nervously, pointing to where he had seen something move.

They both turned to look on their right, searching the shadows for more movement. Suddenly, Jack heard a thump and a clatter, and he saw Ianto collapse in front of him, dropping his gun.

'Ianto!'

He made to move towards Ianto, but stopped as a gun came down, pointing straight at the Welshman's temple.

'Drop your gun,' a bell-like voice commanded him.

Jack chucked the webley away, trying to get a good look at whatever it was that had Ianto at gun-point.

'Put these on him,' the voice said, and Jack caught a pair of handcuffs.

'What do you want?' Jack asked, not wanting to limit Ianto's chances of getting away.

His only reply was the gun being cocked.

'Ok, ok.'

Jack moved slowly towards Ianto, hands raised in the air as the figure retreated into the shadows, gun still pointed at Ianto.

'Good,' the voice chimed, and then Jack felt a bullet ripping into him.

*******************************************************************

Jack gasped as he sat up, and groaned as he felt his arms being restrained. He looked around, only to groan again as his fears were confirmed; Ianto was slumped in the chair opposite him, hands cuffed behind his back. Then a woman stepped in front of him, blocking Ianto from view.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Jack demanded.

'Money. Pretty things,' the woman sighed with contentment as she thought of all of the pretty things she wanted.

'Easily done. I'll give you some money, and you can go shopping for those nice pretty things,' Jack said simply, glad that this could be resolved easily.

'And a bit of fun,' the woman smiled down at him. 'Someone doesn't really like you.'

'Who?'

The woman giggled. 'I don't know. But I do know that if I make you suffer, I get lots of money.'

'I'll give you more money than you're being offered,' Jack said, as he could imagine how she was going to make him suffer; otherwise, why would Ianto be here too?

'But this way is more fun,' she pouted, and suddenly, she turned and punched Ianto in the face.

Ianto groaned groggily, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. Jack gritted his teeth, feeling powerless.

'Let him go, he has nothing to do with this,'

'I was going to, but you see, there is a reason I was chosen to make you suffer. I have certain...abilities. When I use this voice,' she said in her bell-like tones, 'I can hear people's surface thoughts. When we were in the alleyway, you were thinking about him,' she nudged Ianto's chair. 'You were also thinking how unfair it is that you are immortal. Seems like I'm not the only one with abilities,' she giggled. 'And then, when I use this voice,' her voice became breathy and soft, 'I can make people do what I want. After I have spoken in either or both voices around a person, I can use my abilities on them. They're not that powerful and have their limitations, but they are useful,' she said happily.

'Please, I can still make it fun for you,' Jack begged.

'Hmm, that does seem rather fun,' she said as she read his thoughts. 'But no. I doubt I would get away with not making you suffer.'

'And do you think I will let you get away? You can't kill me, I'll come after you,' Jack said harshly.

'No, you won't. You'll be too busy looking for him,' the woman replied in a satisfied tone. 'Now, to begin.'

*******************************************************************

Jack watched helplessly as Ianto's head swung left as yet another blow impacted with his head. He was covered in bruises, and dried blood had left dark tracks down his face. His nose was crooked.

_His beautiful nose_, Jack thought.

He could have screamed out in fury, but he forced himself to watch, to stay calm as a single tear ran down his cheek. He wondered how long she was going to make him suffer, how long she would hit Ianto until she decided she would kill him unless she stopped. But then again, what was to say that that was not her intention? He hoped the rest of the team would get here before that happened.

Suddenly the woman stopped. Jack figured that her hand must be killing her by now, yet she had not shown any signs of being hurt throughout the entire thing. She turned slowly to face Jack, and said, "And now for the final part."

Jack hoped the 'final part' was not what he was thinking, but Jack growled as he saw what it was; John Hart sauntered into the Hub, and winked at Jack.

**Please please please review! Reviews make me smile and give out free mind cookies :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Jack wants a quiet night in the Hub with Ianto. But when does anything go to plan?**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Thank you to the amazing JonesIantoJones for taking the time to beta this for me :D**

**Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams: I'll give you a pack of gummy bears for that lovely review! And don't worry, I'll return Ianto safe and sound (I think ;) ) but not just yet  
WickedWitchoftheSE: Hope this doesn't disappoint :)  
Ravenja70: I'm a sucker for a cliffhanger :D And I cannot resist a story with our beloved JH in it ;)  
LoubiiLUST: thank you for such a nice review! cheers me up and speeds my typing :)**

**On with the story!**

Revenge

"What is he doing here?" Jack growled.

"He is my distraction. I need an exit plan after all," the woman told him. "He's also here to finish off my job."

"But not for nothing," John said as he walked into the conference room.

The woman chucked him a purse that clinked loudly.

"Thank you gorgeous," John smirked at her.

She ignored him and got out a pair of keys and unlocked Ianto's cuffs. This would have made Jack very happy had John not been there.

"Um, I would prefer it if he remained cuffed, actually," John said to the woman. "Don't know when he'll be waking up."

"Unless you plan on taking the chair with you, then they needed to come off. And I didn't spend money on these just to hand them over to someone else," she replied.

Then she shoved Ianto at John.

"You better get out of here quick. I know I am," she turned to smile at Jack. "Have fun."

And then she was off, skipping merrily through the Hub towards the invisible lift and whistling a merry tune.

"John," Jack growled warningly. "Get these cuffs off me, and put Ianto down."

"Ok," John said.

Jack stared at him.

"Oh, I-"

"And then will you come to your senses?" John asked.

"John, I've made my decision. I'm staying here. There is nothing you can do to change that," Jack reasoned with John.

Then he realised that he was trying to reason with not just any John, but John Hart.

"But why? If you can give me a good reason why you would rather stay here, then I'll leave you be."

"These people need me John. They're not ready to face what's out there. Such as things like you."

John's eyebrow twitched upwards.

"And I need them. They make me feel…alive. Human. And they are the most wonderful, deserving people you could find anywhere."

John looked at Jack sadly, and Jack knew that this would not classify as a good reason to John.

"And you can have great sex with them," he added, hoping this would be a reason John could at least understand.

"I know, but you can have more than great sex. Its gets so much better than that," John replied flirtatiously.

"Please John, just leave Ianto here. Taking him won't solve anything."

"Ok. If these people are what you need, then…" John left the sentence hanging.

"You'll leave?" Jack asked warily, needing confirmation.

"Yep. If this is what you really want."

"It is," Jack replied immediately.

"Ok. I'll be seeing you," John said, and then he tapped a few buttons on his wriststrap and he was gone.

*******************************************************************

The cogwheel door opened half an hour later, and Tosh walked in.

"Ianto? Jack?" she called out.

Normally Ianto would have greeted with a smile and a cup of coffee. Tosh spotted Jack in his office. He was not doing anything, just staring at something in the distance. Tosh went up to see him.

"Jack? Are you all right?"

Jack started out of his reverie.

"Yeah, its just…something that's been bugging me. And Ianto was hurt last night."

"Is he ok?" Tosh asked, worried.

"Owen is looking at him."

"Owen is here? This early?" Tosh asked, amazed.

"Told him he could have tomorrow off," Jack smiled.

"Ok, well, if you need anything, or if I could help you with whatever is bugging you, I'll be at my station," Tosh said, and then she went downstairs and headed over to the autopsy bay.

Ianto was lying on the table, his face a rainbow of purples, blues and greens. Tosh gasped when she saw him. Ianto and Owen looked up at her, Ianto wincing slightly.

"Ianto, I…how are you feeling?" she asked.

"'m ok," Ianto said gingerly.

"Ok, well, if I can do anything to help, you let me know," and with a nod she walked to her station.

*******************************************************************

Ianto sighed as he lay his hands on the coffee machine in front of him. When Gwen had come in she had been sickly sweet, looking at him with big, understanding eyes, and Ianto did not feel he had enough energy to put up with it. He also knew that Jack would be blaming himself for what happened, but Ianto did not blame him. He sighed again, and went through the calming motions of making coffee.

*******************************************************************

Jack looked down on his team, reassuring himself that they were ok. He could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong. He knew that John had left, and Ianto was recovering, but something was nagging him in the back of his head. He also felt guilty and disgusted with what had happened to the young man. If he had not pissed so many people off, then Ianto's face would not look like he had had an accident with a multicoloured paintbrush. He ran to his office door when a loud smash resounded throughout the Hub. In the kitchenette, a cup was shattered on the floor.

"Ianto?" Jack called out worriedly.

When there was no answer, he ordered Tosh to bring up the Hubs internal CCTV. Because when he had checked on the team less than a minute ago, Ianto had been quietly making coffee.

*******************************************************************

Ianto groaned and looked around him. He was in a small, plain room with no windows. He walked over to what he assumed was the door, and pushed against it, as there was no handle. At least, there was not on his side. Having no luck, he collapsed on the floor, and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep.

*******************************************************************

John Hart turned his head as he heard someone grunting in the room behind him. He pulled out his gun and made his way over to it. If his team was what was keeping Jack here, then he would just have to get rid of them.

**Please review to let me know what you think of how the story is going. It would be really helpful ;) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Jack wants a quiet night in the Hub with Ianto. But when does anything go to plan?**

**Rating: T to be safe, not sure where I want to go with later chapters.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I have not updated in ages! I have lots of excuses but long story short I've been ill, but I am on my way to recovery. Please forgive me? Once again thank you to the amazing JonesIantoJones for keeping me going and to everyone who reads this, reviews it or puts it on story alert! You all make my day!**

Revenge

John pulled Ianto's phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts list until he reached 'O'. He smirked and lifted the phone up to his ear.

*******************************************************************

Owen was dreaming. He hoped to God he was dreaming as he heard his phone ring.

"You bastard Harkness. You said I could have the day off," he muttered as he fumbled for the phone.

"Yes?" he said angrily when his hands finally made contact with it.

"Ianto Jones. I'll do a deal," a distorted voice said.

Owen sat up straight in his bed. He searched frantically for his mobile and called Tosh.

"Hello?" Tosh's polite voice said. "Owen, what are you doing up? I thought Jack gave you the day off."

Owen put his house phone on speaker and held his mobile near it and his mouth.

"Who is this?" Owen asked.

"Deal or no deal. Choose," the voice replied.

"How do I know you have Ianto?"

Owen heard Tosh's gasp as she realised they were dealing with a hostage situation. He heard a tapping noise, and assumed Tosh was working her magic on her computer.

_Good_, he thought. _Because I haven't got a clue what to do_.

"Okay, you give us Ianto. What do you want in return?"

"You come alone to the address on your phone."

"What address?" Owen demanded, but there was a click and the mystery man was gone.

Owen's phone vibrated in his hand, and he jumped in shock. He glared at it, and then checked the screen. Sure enough there was an address from Ianto's phone.

"Owen?"

Owen had forgotten that Tosh was still on the phone.

"Hey, Tosh. Could you trace Ianto's phone?"

"No. It must have been destroyed just now as there is nothing to trace anymore, and I didn't have enough time before."

Owen sighed. He should have known there would never be any such thing as a day off for him.

"So what do we do?"

*******************************************************************

Jack bounded down the steps into the main part of the Hub and looked around expectantly. He saw Tosh on the phone at her station and made his way over to her.

"Tosh!" he said when he was behind her.

She jumped in her seat, her hand on her heart. When she got over her initial shock she put the phone down and looked guiltily up at Jack.

"Jack. You scared me," she said in a careful voice.

"Oh yeah? Have you seen Ianto? He hasn't brought me my coffee yet," Jack said.

Tosh looked down at the floor and then back up at Jack.

"Uh, no, but I'll let him know you're waiting," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Ok," Jack said before going back up to his office.

He really did need to get those reports done before UNIT sent someone over to make him do them.

*******************************************************************

Gwen looked up from the computer she was on to see Tosh in front of her wringing her hands.

"Oh hey Tosh," she peered at her closely. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tosh looked around, and then pulled Gwen over to the cog wheel door.

"I told Jack we're going out to get some coffee and that we will be back in fifteen minutes. That doesn't give us long, come on quickly."

And she pulled Gwen towards the door.

"Tosh, what's going on? Why do we need to get out of the Hub?" Gwen asked as she allowed Tosh to pull her out of the Hub.

"I'll explain when we get to Owen's place."

*******************************************************************

"Hey, Tosh. Did you bring the tracker?"

"Yeah I did. Have you found out who we're dealing with?"

"Nope, not a clue. So what exactly is our game plan, I mean how are we going to get Ianto out?"

"I'm not sure but I checked up on that address that was sent to you, and it isn't far from here. Shouldn't take us too long to get there."

"HEY!"

Tosh and Owen turned their heads to see Gwen standing exasperated behind them.

"Anytime you think you can tell me what is going on? 'Cause that would be great!" Gwen exclaimed.

Owen sighed.

"Strange man phones up, says he has Ianto and wants to do a trade. Tells me to go alone to an address he sent me. Tosh has brought me a tracker and I'll be wearing a mic. You two will monitor from somewhere nearby. I get Ianto and get the hell out of there."

Tosh looked at him, impressed.

"You just made that plan up on the spot."

"Simple yet effective. Come on, we need to get going. He didn't say what time so I'm assuming he means soon."

"Wait, why do we have to keep this secret from Jack? Shouldn't he be in on this?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, Jack would go mad. He would go in guns blazing, and that would just get Ianto killed. We need everyone to stay cool headed on this, and Jack wouldn't," Tosh said sadly.

*******************************************************************

Ianto stood up as he heard a bolt being pulled back. So far no one had been in to see him, and he wanted to know who was keeping him locked up and why. The door swung open, and Ianto's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You."

John Hart smirked at him.

"Hello Eye Candy. Long time no see. Shame. Jack always knew how to pick them."

**Love and gummy bears to reviewers! xxx**


	4. Author's note

Author's note!

Sorry to get anyone excited, but I just felt that I had to apologise for not posting anything in so long! I have glangela fever, and have only just started going back to school, so obviously there is a lot of work to catch up on as I am nearing my GCSE mock exams, and am still unwell. Also, I'm meant to go to Greece on Saturday for a week. But while in Greece I promise to write some more chapters for you all!

xxx


	5. Axed

I'm so sorry but I have decided to discontinue this fic. I have just completely lost my muse, and have had a seriously bad case of Torchwood-writers-block for a while now. If anyone wants to write a chapter of this story, they could post it on their account as a continuation, and I could post it as the next chapter to this story but obviously make very clear who the credit goes to.

xxx


End file.
